In the banknote handling machine that receives banknotes, recognizes a denomination of the received banknote, stores the banknotes on the basis of a result of the recognition in a storage portion provided for each denomination, and dispenses the banknotes stored in the storage portion on the basis of an external instruction, it is necessary to convey the banknotes securely without jamming or causing other abnormal states. For this purpose, various devices and methods are proposed.
For instance, there is disclosed a banknote handling machine including a winding storage portion for sandwiching a banknote between two tapes so as to wind the same on a drum, a memory portion for storing banknote interval information of each banknote in the order of storing when the banknotes are stored, and a control portion for controlling a banknote feed speed in a variable manner on the basis of banknote interval information stored when the banknote is delivered (see Patent document 1). This banknote handling machine can improve reliability in delivering and conveying banknotes.    [Patent document 1] JP-A-2006-260078